


Silly Angel

by bigleosis



Series: A gift of God [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baby Thea - Freeform, Crib shopping, Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), Family, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, foolish principality, happy fic, silly angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: I wrote this little ficlet while I was visiting a good friend of mine.It is not betad, all mistakes are my own





	Silly Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little ficlet while I was visiting a good friend of mine.
> 
> It is not betad, all mistakes are my own

**Silly Angel**

Thea had come into their lives only four days ago.  
Aziraphale and Crowley had been in a little bubble of happiness ever since. They had spent every free minute with her, had showered her with love and affection.  
Crowley had watched his starling fall asleep on Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale had laid down on the sofa in their flat, placed the baby girl on his chest and she had closed her eyes and was gone. Crowley had sat beside them on the floor, had watched Thea breathing slowly, tine fists balled into Aziraphale’s dress shirt, drooling on the fabric, while he was holding his angel’s hand and placed small kisses on the back of it. Aziraphale’s other hand was placed over Thea’s back, holding her safe and secure.

“We should buy a bed for her,” Aziraphale said in the early hours of the morning and Crowley’s brain needed a moment to catch up.

“Uuuh … okay?”

“I saw an advert in the papers yesterday. They are selling some antiques at Sotheby’s. Maybe we’ll find something suitable for our little darling girl.”

Crowley nodded.  
Everything for his angel and his starling to make them happy.

**~*~**

Later that day Crowley was walking behind Aziraphale, Thea wrapped to his chest with a scarf. Aziraphale walked through the aisles of Sotheby’s, packed with many trinkets and small things and loads of antique furniture.  
Thea was awake, gurgling loudly, while Crowley’s hand stroked her little back. His angel babbled in front of him, happy about the many things on display.  
An especially loud gasp made Crowley look up from his daughter's happy face. He had been so engrossed with her, that he hadn’t watched their way. Aziraphale had stopped in front of a crib, his whole body tensed up with giddiness and excitement.

“Oh … Oh, Crowley! Look! Isn’t it lovely?”

Crowley stepped next to the angel and turned the sign, attached to the crib, and read it. His eyebrows shot up and he turned his head to Aziraphale.

“We won’t bid on the blasted thing,” he declared with fervor, letting go of the sign and walking away from the crib, kissing the head of Thea.

“But Crowley, this crib would be perfect!”

Crowley turned towards Aziraphale. “You’ve read the description, haven’t you?”

“Of course I did! And she’s our princess! She deserves only the best. This was your own words. And this,” Aziraphale pointed at the monstrosity of a crib. “This is a royal crib from the court of Henry VIII! The sign says it belonged to no other than princess Elizabeth herself!”

Crowley shook his head. “No!” he said and walked away.

“But Crowley!”

“I said ‘no’ angel!”

Crowley bent his head and kissed Thea’s temple. “Isn’t your daddy funny, huh starling? We all know how this ended. Father went mad, mother beheaded, she never married and died without having children, beheaded her own cousin out of fear. No, no … we don’t want that cursed crib for you starling.”

Thea looked up at Crowley with big eyes and smiled a toothless smile.  
Aziraphale caught up to them.

“You think it is cursed?” Aziraphale asked, touching Crowley’s elbow and kissing Thea’s cheek.

“Aaaah … yeah. Don’t want that one for her. Royal it might be, angel. But we’ve been there, both of us. I don’t want to see the same things happen to her.”

The memories clouded Aziraphale’s features and he turned his head away for a moment. When he looked back, Crowley saw the tears in his eyes.

“Maybe we should go and get her a new one. Anathema sent me the address of a little shop in Chelsea. I think you’ll love it, angel.”

Aziraphale stood on the tips of his toes to kiss Crowley. “Well? Then you should drive us to Chelsea dear.”

Crowley gave him a knowing smile, intertwined their fingers and led Aziraphale out of Sotherby’s. After they reached the Bentley, Crowley unwrapped the scarf and gave the little girl into his beloved angel’s waiting arms.  
Crowley opened the door for Aziraphale and helped him inside. Before Crowley closed the door he bent down and kissed Aziraphale.

“I love you, my silly angel,” Crowley said with a soft smile.

Aziraphale’s cheeks colored in a nice shade of red, his lips turned into a small pout.

“Oh the world will fall to its knees when Thea has only a bit of you,” Crowley said with a cheeky grin.

And fall for her the world would.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for your information. Not sure if anyone is interested, BUT one of the projects I've been working on is now goingt to be published in English. I wrote the story for a boyslove/shonenai/yaoi manga back in 2015. It was already published in German/Germany and now we made the English translation.
> 
> It woule be available for [pre-order](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfepA6utuOJ1QzmAxmFv3p_TnRGuenReg46B7GzE0mMb4nR6A/viewform)
> 
> You'll find all the information you need, or you could also shoot me a message via email or [tumblr](https://bigleosis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
